knightsofthezodiacfandomcom-20200213-history
Aries Shion
Aries Shion (牡羊座のシオン, Ariesu no Shion) is the Gold Saint of Aries during the 18th century. Overview Formelly a Bronze Saint, Shion is a close friend of Libra Dohko to whom he is often seen talking. He is a descendant of the people from the Lost Continent of Lemuria and is a disciple of the Silver Saint Altar Hakurei, and former training partner of Crane Yuzuriha. Previously a passionate student of the lives of Saints of the past through the analysis and repair of their Cloths. According to the timeline, he first appears in the Sanctuary returning from Jamir. Story Past When Shion was starting his training as cloth repairer, he became fascinated by his abilities of seeing the lives of the dead saints. Then, after being tempted by Balron Lune (who said Shion would be able to see the whole humanity's history forever), he started destroying these cloths, but was stopped by the Altar Cloth, which carried all of Hakurei's emotions. Shion then said a part of him wanted to keep watching over the cloths, Lune attacks him from behind (leaving a scar on his neck) saying that hesitation is one of mankind's greatest sins and goes away alleging that he is "a very busy man, who couldn't waste his time with a hearth full of doubt". The then cloths use their blood to to keep Shion alive instead of repairing themselves, when Hakurei arrives, he transfuses his own blood into his apprentice's veins, leaving a scar on both's arms. Sanctuary He is the one who killed Worm Raimi when the he infiltrated the Sanctuary to attack Athena. After delivering the killing blow on the Specter, he kneels before her, acknowledging her true identity. Two years later, Shion and Dohko are forced to kill three Silver Saints brought back to life by Hades. Feeling guilty, he intents to redeem himself by asking to be sent on a mission in Italy along with Dohko. He has also assisted Pisces Albafica on his fight agaisnt Griffon Minos. Lost Canvas Later he has been seen repairing the Saint's Cloths at Sanctuary, and then reuniting with Athena's army in heaven. Together with Sagittarius Sisyphos and Leo Regulus he opened the gate to the Lost Canvas with an "Athena Exclamation". There he survived the voyage through the clouds which turned all non-Gold Saints (except Pegasus) into stone and defeated Acheron Charon shortly after. Recently he was shown arriving to the First Demon Temple, Mercury, along with Athena, Regulus and Tenma, which they passed through freely, arriving then to the Second Demon Temple, Venus. Shion then meets the guardian of the temple, Balron Lune, and challenges him. After a ferocious battle that made Shion confront his past sins and encounter the Saints of the past in the eternal torment of cocytus, the Aries Gold Saint managed to use a technique that he learned empirically from his master, the "Praesepe Returning Spirits Wave", thus obliterating Lune. The Specter then realized that Shion was able to be the link between the past and future generation, as the future Pope of Sanctuary. Afterwards, Shion proceeded to rejoin his comrades. Techniques *'Crystal Wall:' a nearly indestructible telekinetic wall which reflect s any damage; *'Stardust Revolution:' a shower of stars which is highly destructive; *'Teleportation:' a extremely fast telekinetic movimentation. Category:SaintsCategory:Gold Saints